


Do You Bleed?

by SParkie96



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Beating, Blackgate, Drugged Sex, Identity Reveal, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Titan Fueled Lex, prison rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Bruce Wayne lands himself in hot water when someone exposes the possibility of him being the Batman. Until the investigation proves otherwise, Bruce gets thrown in Blackgate Prison with his new cellmate, Alexander Luthor who knows the truth. Batman V Superman, Dawn of Justice, but if Jesse Eisenberg was body-builder...with a side of TITAN. Rated M for obvious reasons.





	1. Incarcerated

“Well, well, well. Look at what we have here.” Lex said clasping his hands together in excitement. 

If the guards did not have such a strong grip on his arms, Bruce would have knocked that smug look off of Luthor’s face. Though, if he had that probably would have confirmed the GCPD’s suspicions about him being Batman. Several days ago, rumors started floating around of Batman lurking a bit too close to Wayne Manor. Supposedly, there was photographic evidence as well. People were hungry for the truth behind the mask of the Bat. Others, mainly those with ties to the local mobs and super criminals, wanted him locked up for vigilantism while also blaming him for the sudden increase in the rise of super criminals. Though Commissioner Gordon did not give a shit about the identity, or suspected identity, of Gotham’s own beloved Dark Knight, there were corrupt cops and mobsters in the Bat’s radar that wanted Batman exposed and out of the picture. The media fueled this fire, thus figuring that the case would be the biggest scoop of the century. Cops were locking up suspected Batmen left and right due to the pressure from the public, brutally interrogating inmates in order to search for the truth. 

Unluckily for Bruce, he was one of the bigger suspects. His wealth and familial ties to Gotham throughout history did not help him avoid suspicion. That, and the fact that there were photos of the Batman lurking near his former home made it even worse. The day he had been taken into custody, he had been so very close to figuring out where the photos could have possibly come from. When they interrogated him, a Dr. Strange was there doing psychological evaluations, trying to fit men into the mental profile of the Batman. Commissioner Gordon had taken a temporary leave, leaving Harvey Bullock the head detective in charge of this circus. When confronted with the possibility of being Batman, Bruce played it off with his usual playboy façade. He insisted that he had better things to do than lurk around Gotham City in a ridiculous costume late at night. Why would he want to partake in such activity when there were places to be and models to do? 

Though Bullock rolled his eyes and went to dismiss Bruce, Strange was not one to buy the act. He explained that the death of the Waynes at the hands of a petty thief would provide perfect motive for one to want to join the fight against criminal activity around Gotham. That Bruce’s continual funding towards different charities, organizations against Crime and for the rehabilitation for Super Criminals. He also funded towards GCPD and the Arkham Asylum Project. Plus, there were also funds going to unnamed Research and Development projects within Wayne Enterprises headed by one Lucius Fox. Bruce said that Gotham was his home, and like any caring citizen wanted to make a difference in order to protect his home, but running around in a bat costume was no way to do it. Still not convinced, Strange suggested holding Bruce in Blackgate until the investigation came to an end. If Batman managed to resurface whilst Bruce was in prison, he would be free to go. Until then, he was not going anywhere. 

Which is how he got here. Due to the Batman’s profile, he was seen as extremely dangerous, so he was to be placed in the same cellblock as dangerous criminals. Since there were criminals from all over, guards thought it unwise to place a possible Batman suspect in the same cell as a criminal from Gotham. So, they threw him in with “an old friend”, fellow rich boy Alexander Luthor. He was sat on the bunk across from Luthor. He was told to wait until the cell door closed completely before approaching it, allowing the guards to unlock and take away his cuffs. Subconsciously rubbing at his wrists to relieve some unseen pain from being in cuffs for so long, brown eyes turned to his cellmate. Luthor’s mouth turned upward into a maniacal grin, welcoming him to their humble abode. Bruce just snorted, but did not say a word as he sat down upon his own bunk. 

“What’s the matter, Mr. Wayne? Bat got your tongue?” Luthor asked, “Not a fan of tight spaces?” 

“…I know it was you, Luthor.” Bruce said low enough so no one else could hear. 

Luthor canted his head, a look of confusion on his features, “Pardon?” 

“You spread the rumors. Released photos of me entering and leaving the cave underneath of Wayne Manor and the lake house.” 

Luthor just chuckled, “How could I have done that? In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been sitting and rotting away in a cage for the last year and a half.” 

“Your contacts on the other side need better firewalls and better hackers. Untraceable would not be the word to describe their work. Maybe against normal every day civilians, but not from the highly advanced tech in my labs.” 

Luthor laughed again, asking the billionaire why he would want to do such a thing. Bruce shrugged, not knowing why either. Maybe to mess with the League? To get at Superman without actually touching the Kryptonian? He informed Lex that he knew Luthor knew who he really was. What Bruce really did late at night. Whatever he was trying to do, it would not work. Lex played dumb once more, explaining that he would not have really much to gain by exposing the secret identity of the Batman. Maybe it was one of those psychos in Arkham Asylum? Or maybe there was someone right here in Blackgate who wanted to get their hands-on Batman. Or maybe the numerous mobs in Gotham just wanted him out of the way. Who knew? Maybe this was all just an elaborate game by some sick and twisted individual. Either way, Bruce should really watch his back, knowing that there were some people that wanted a piece of Bruce: if the billionaire knew what Luthor meant. 

Bruce raised a brow, not really intimidated by that “threat”. He was fully capable of defending himself. It was only a matter of time until his teams figured a way to get him out of here. He could survive until then. Play it safe and trust no one. 


	2. Favors Owed

“Hey, Rich Boy! How about you and I meet in the showers later on today for a private session?”

“Brucie! I bet I can make you scream….”

“I can’t wait to get a piece of that ass of yours, Wayne!”

Bruce sneered in disgust at the various catcalls that came his way. In reality, he really should not be as surprised by the ridiculous things being shouted at him, but for some reason they did bother him. It might have been because he thought, as some billionaire socialite in the eyes of the media, most people would have been annoyed by his appearance or just did not care in general. Though, now walking through the cellblock on his way to the cafeteria he should have known better and should have expected this. If the catcalls were this bad, he really did not want to experience the hell that was to come in the coming days. Or even in the next couple of minutes, noticing that they were nearing the entry into the mess hall.

Once the double doors opened, it was like entering the Gates of Hell. All of the noise of the cafeteria came to a complete stop as all eyes turned towards Bruce. Inmates of all shapes and sizes, from all over it seemed. Bruce recognized several of them as former residents of Gotham. Others; ones he put away himself. Across the room, more towards the back he could see Bane who shot a glare in his direction. Off to the side, Harvey Dent, a man who Bruce once called a friend, look at him with a look that was a mix of shock and disgust. The guards shoved Bruce forward toward the lunch line. Bruce picked up a metal tray as he was served his food.

An obnoxious voice behind him made him want to use said tray to bash in the head of the person calling his name. Lex Luthor made his way over to the other, much like a person who had not seen their friend in a while. It took all of Bruce’s self-control to not hit Lex with the tray and run. Or beat him senseless, which ever one came first. A hand clasped him on the back as Lex acted as though they had not seen him in a while. After both men had gotten their lunch, Lex immediately began informing Bruce about the “pecking order” around the prison. Apparently, Luthor was a big deal due to his wealth and the fact that he challenged Superman The prisoners actually respected him for having the balls to even think of doing so and creating Doomsday. He had also become quite chummy with not only Bane’s crew, but with the guards as well. The reason him and Bane had become so close was because Luthor had fulfilled a couple of favors for Bane. Bruce flashed him a look, causing Lex to hold up his hands in defense.

“Not those types of favors. No, that’s going to be your job.” Lex said nonchalantly.

That earned another look from Bruce, “Excuse me?” he asked.

Lex smiled, “Well, I do have a reputation to protect. And there are a lot of men who would like to get with a pretty little number like you.” He said.

Bruce raised a brow, wondering just what he told the inmates. What would Luthor gain from all of this? He still did not understand, but he was going to figure it out and stop whatever Lex was trying to do. Before Bruce could question him further, something hit him in the back of the head. Warm mush trickled down his shirt and back as a tray clattered to the floor. Bruce stood in shock, watching as mashed potatoes and gravy trickled down his shoulders. He could feel food clumped in his hair and on his neck. Lex chuckled before looking at the possible perpetrator. It was a tall red-headed male with a straggly beard, a bandana wrapped around his head and a toothpick hanging from his mouth. Bruce instantly recognized this man as Matches Malone, the same man whose identity he frequently borrowed during undercover missions. Though, last time he checked, Bruce swore the man died some time ago. Now, Bruce kind of wished he did. Matches did not care about killing people. He had done it for a living during his time on the outside.

Matches spit out his toothpick, cracking his knuckles, “I heard you got locked up with us because they think you’re the Bat. If that’s true, we got a problem, Wayne.” Matches said with a growl.

Time to play it off. Cower. Play the rich, billionaire, playboy who could give anyone anything they want if they let him live. He did not get the chance to beg. Matches had his fists curled in Bruce’s shirt, hoisting him up in the air before throwing him up against the nearest wall. He promised bodily harm and said that he had heard rumors about the Bat using his identity. Anyone that dared to tarnish his name and reputation needed to be taught a lesson. Bruce rolled his eyes. Great, more bodily harm. Matches did not seem to like the gesture, asking if the “rich boy” was really giving him an attitude. That he was not in the position to be giving anyone an attitude. Bruce just chuckled in disbelief, another gesture that was not taken very lightly. Matches was becoming annoyed with him. Matches raised his fist in anger, ready to strike Bruce.

Until a larger hand stopped the red-head in his tracks. Both men looked up at Bruce’s defender, which shocked Bruce. Bane stood over them both, glaring particularly hard at Matches. He told the convict that enough was enough, and that he could make his point without actually laying a hand on Bruce. Though Matches was conflicted, he let Bruce go regardless. Matches told him how lucky he was, but he would not be so lucky next time. His protectors would eventually not be there to save his ass. What was with the fascination with his ass? Bruce hesitantly thanked Bane, who simply shrugged it off. Lex pat him on the shoulder, telling him that he was welcome and owed him one.

Bruce would have rather Matches beat the shit out of him.

* * *

Shower time was not a very fun experience. Though most of the inmates had no problem showering in the open shower area, Bruce chose to keep to himself in one of the more closed off stalls. He did not need any wandering eyes staring at him and seeing his scars. They would bring too much unwanted attention and confirmation of what he was trying to deny. He shook his head as he rinsed the soap out of his hair. This whole situation still did not feel real to him. It felt as though it was one bad joke. And sadly, he knew a lot about really bad jokes. Years of dealing with the Joker will teach one a lot about bad jokes. The sound of an obnoxiously loud whistle startled him out of his thoughts as a towel smacked him in the back. It landed on the tiled floor with a wet slap.

“Nice ass, Wayne! Mind bringing it over here? I would like to get better acquainted with it.” A voice called out.

Bruce rolled his eyes before turning around to look at the source of the voice. It belonged to a man who was a head taller than himself. He was covered in tattoos from head to toe, quite literally actually. The most prominent tattoo was the one on his chest, a giant cobra coiled in a threatening position, teeth bared in a silent hiss. The detail was so finely done it looked as though it would leap from the man’s chest and strike. The scales and markings of the snake matched the scales and markings on top of the man’s bald head. Tongue peeked out from between parted lips, showing that it was forked like a snake as well. From his research, Bruce had to guess that this man had once been a part of the Followers of Kali-Yuga, otherwise known as the Kobra Organization. The missing ring finger on his left hand indicated that he must have been a top lieutenant. Menacing green eyes leered down upon Bruce’s vulnerable form.

Bruce smirked at the other, “Sorry, guy. I don’t really swing that way, but I’m sure that guy a couple stalls down would happily service an interesting looking gentleman like yourself.” He said, motioning with his head toward the right.

Before he could turn back to finish his shower, he heard the murmurs of the other prisoners. A growl from behind him was the only warning he received before being thrust up against the wall, chest pressed up against the cold wet tiles. The man pressed his forearm against Bruce’s lower back while the other hand held the billionaire’s head steady. Warm breath tickled the hairs of his neck, a chuckle ringing in his ear. The man said that he had little to no interest in the other guy, preferring his victims to be hot, unwilling, billionaires. They were even better if they were Batman. Bruce growled through his teeth, telling the other that he would be very disappointed then, insisting that he wasn’t Batman. Another chuckle escaped the bigger man’s throat, telling Bruce to just play along then. Brown eyes looked over at the guards, who pretended not to notice that he was in danger. Why were they not doing anything?

Well, if they were not going to do anything, he would just have to defend himself. Secret identity be damned, he was not letting this man rape him in the showers. With a jerk, Bruce slammed his elbow into the side of the other man’s head. The bigger man released him, cradling his own head in pain as he staggered backward. Bruce landed a solid hit to the man’s stomach causing him to hunch over in pain, leaving his face vulnerable to Bruce’s knee. With a final roundhouse kick to his middle, Bruce sent the man tumbling away from him and skidding across the shower floor. The man hit the opposite wall with a thud, lying in an unconscious heap. The scuffle drew the attention of the other prisoners, who just stared at the brunette in disbelief.

After the brief period of shock, the guards decided that now was a good time to intervene. They rushed over to the two, wrestling Bruce down to the ground while more guards rushed in, dragging the unconscious combatant out of the showers and, probably to the Infirmary. Another guard told the inmates to finish up and get dressed, telling them that there was nothing to see here. After dressing Bruce, the guards dragged him out in handcuffs practically kicking and screaming to solitary confinement. He was tossed inside the small cell, the heavy door closing in his face. Bruce did not fight it, he didn’t scratch or bang on the door, didn’t scream about unfairness or for help that would never come. He just sat in the corner, knees tucked up under his chin as he stared at the floor. A breath escaped him, wondering about how long they would leave him in here. Even if he had attacked out of self-defense, they probably would leave him in there overnight or two. Exhaustion swept over him, causing him to doze off. Why did he feel so sleepy all of a sudden? He did not get an answer as his world became all distorted and blurry. Was he being drugged? A weak plea escaped his throat as he knocked on the door, begging for help.

* * *

Lex watched with a satisfied smirk as a guard with a gas mask emptied the tank of sleeping gas into Bruce’s cell. A knock on the other side of the door made Lex’s smile grow wider. A nurse stood next to Lex, emptying another syringe filled with a small dose of Bane’s TITAN elixir into his arm. He had been administered this formula for months now, growing bigger in size and strength. It wasn’t enough to make him a raging steroidal freak, but just enough to make him bigger and strong enough to overpower the Dark Knight. After pulling some strings, with the help of his beloved Mercy, he had several nurses, doctors, and guards under his thumb. He had also made a deal with Bane, promising to bail the man out of prison shortly after his own release. He even threw in diplomatic immunity from Santa Prisca. All he wanted in return was his own stash of the TITAN formula.

“That’s enough, too much and the poor guy won’t feel a thing. Trust me, we wouldn’t want that.” Lex chuckled.

With a nod, the guard shut off the tank, letting it air out a bit before rolling the tube up into the tank. The nurse offered to look Bruce over before Lex proceeded with his plan, but the evil genius promised that Wayne was a big boy who could take it. Just in case, he had another guard bring forward more prisoners to help him or even join him. That guard did as he was told as he made his way down to the nearest cellblock to recruit some of Bane’s men. Lex turned back to the cell as the guard opened the door for him. Lex watched as Bruce sat swaying on the floor, bracing himself on the small cot as he tried to steady himself.

Bruce’s glazed eyes stared up at the man above him helplessly. There was no mistaking that the bald man above him was Lex, but for some reason he looked bigger than before. Brown eyes tried to focus on the other man’s features, wondering why Lex was in here with him. Why was he here? Was he hallucinating, and Lex wasn’t really here? What did the guards do to him? Bruce tried to stand, but whatever they had done to him left him horribly unbalanced. He stumbled on his feet, Lex just barely catching him as nearly fell to the floor. This verified that Lex was indeed real and was really here in his cell. His heart beat faster in his chest even though he tried to remain his usual Batman-y self. From this angle, he could see the veins protruding from Lex’s neck, glowing an ominous green. He didn’t get to think much about it before his back was pressed up against the cement wall.

“Lex…what…?” Bruce rasped out, trying to maintain focus.

Lex chuckled, “You owe me. I saved you from Matches, now you have to repay me. After all, those types of favors are your job.” He explained.

Bruce shook his head as he weakly tried to push Lex away, “N-No…stay…stay away.” He pleaded.

“No, no, no. None of that.” Lex whispered, placing his hands on Bruce’s waist to keep him steady.

Bruce shook his head again, forcing his forearm against Lex’s throat in an attempt to shove Lex away. This resulted in Lex trying to pull Bruce tighter against his body. With a growl, Bruce threw a punch to Lex’s cheek. It landed with a satisfied crack, but not enough to send Lex staggering. In fact, it seemed like it did not affect the bald man too much. It stunned him, but Lex’s reaction to it seemed almost like Bruce had slapped him. The genius chuckled at the action, saying that he loved a fighter but that the brunette would have to hit harder than that if he wanted to do any real damage. Bruce head-butted him before he kicked out, knocking Lex’s legs out from under him. Though, once Lex lost his grip, Bruce ended up stumbling to the floor as well. The bald man was laughing at him now, calling him persistent, but what should he have expected from the “Fearless Batman?” Bruce’s answer to that was to get up on shaky legs and throw up his fists in defense.

“If it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you’ll get.” Lex said, wiping the blood off of his lip.

Lex threw the first punch as Bruce barely ducked out of the way. The quick movement disoriented him, leaving him open to Lex’s next punch; a quick hit to the stomach. The wind was knocked out of him as Lex rained down blows. One to the side, a kick to the left knee, another hit to the stomach, and a backhand across the face. Bruce sprawled to the floor, but wouldn’t let Lex’s next kick to the face hit him. The Bat’s leg swept Lex’s out from under him. The scuffle must have caused quite the commotion, because the next thing the vigilante knew, more people rushed into the cell. Mistaking them for Guards, Bruce called out for help.

It took a moment to realize that these were not guards sent to help him. No; they were inmates sent to help Lex. He was hoisted to his feet as two inmates trapped his arms at his sides. Before he could kick out once more, Lex hit him with another punch, this one to his cheek. Bruce’s already dizzy world just got dizzier, his ears ringing. Lex and the other inmates took their turns beating him down until he was begging them to stop. He heard a female voice telling someone to stop or else they would kill him. After regaining himself, Lex let out an exhausted sound before telling the inmates holding Bruce to release him. Bruce was dropped to the floor, just barely catching himself with his hands to prevent hitting his face on the cold cement.

“Thanks, boys. I can take it from here.” Lex said.

Bruce watched as the inmates filed out before the door closed once more. His breathing came in labored breaths as he tried to crawl away from Lex. A foot stomped down on his back before kicking him over on to his back. Hate filled brown eyes glared up at Lex, who explained that he wanted to do this the easy way. That they could have just gotten this all done and over with in an easy manner but no! Bruce had to be his stubborn broody self and make things difficult for himself. Now, he had to play with a broken, beaten up toy.

Hands grabbed for Bruce’s legs, dragging him closer to Lex. He was flipped on to his front as those same hands pulled and ripped at his prison jumpsuit. His pants were pulled down to his knees, listening as Lex spit on him. Fingers entered him without warning, causing a startled cry to escape him. They spread him open wide before they were replaced with something much bigger. A scream tore itself from Bruce’s throat as Luthor sank himself into Bruce’s tight heat. Fingers pulled at his hair as Lex pounded into him over and over again. It wasn’t long until a wet heat coated his insides as Lex climaxed deep inside him with a groan. A pathetic whimper escaped Bruce as Luthor pulled out of him before smacking his ass cheek.

“That was satisfactory. You’re not too bad of a lay, Bruce. Let’s do this again some time.” Lex said, making his way to the exit.

Leaving Bruce in a puddle of blood, semen, sweat, and shame. He was in too much pain to move when a nurse came in to tend to his wounds. She cleaned him up and fixed his clothes as two guards came in to drag him over to the cot. They left him there for the night, leaving him alone with his own thoughts. He saw a tube snake under the door and smelled the same drug he smelled earlier. This time, they didn’t take it away until his world faded to black, falling into unconsciousness.


End file.
